


#saveLucifer

by JAKishu



Series: Lucifer season 4 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: #savelucifer, Devil face, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Identity Reveal, Wing Reveal, Wing Washing, accepting chloe, s3e24, season final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Beginning at the end of season 3, Chloe and Lucifer have to find out how to handle the new knowledge about heaven, hell and everything between. Can they still be partners or is the gruesome face too much for a human to handle. Find out with this beginning of season 4.





	#saveLucifer

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy my version of what will happen.

Lucifer turns around and stares into eyes that see a monster. Looking behind his back to the corps of Cain, Chloe´s ex and boss, he thought this was the reason for the fear in her eyes. A sudden wave of pain grows in his body. Now after the fight and winning his body demands attention in form of pain, soul-breaking pain in his back. His wings, damaged and filled with the metal form bullets appear, dizziness hit him and Lucifer sinks to his knees. Nearly forgotten that Chloe was a few meter away he takes a breath, than another and tries to control the pain.

After a few seconds or hours, he couldn’t be sure, Lucifer opens his eyes and looks at his hands, holding him upright on the floor before he had hit it with his face first. But this wasn’t his hand or better they hadn’t been in a long time. The red flesh, the burned skin and the ugly, deep scars were back. Slowly Lucifer lifts one of his hands, he still needed support to keep upright. His hand touches his face and he feels the same scars that had been gone for so long. His whole body was hurt and his wings were laying on the floor, bloody and broken. He wouldn’t be able to fold them back in. The first time was painful enough he wouldn’t be able to do it now.

A noise started him and Lucifer looked up, with one hand still on his face, Chloe was staring at him and her scared looking eyes from before made so much more sense. It wasn’t Cain´s body that had frightened her, it was his monstrous look, his devil face that had. His eyes couldn’t focus on her and he doubt he would survive seeing her afraid of him. The only thing that he wants to do now was sleeping. Sleeping and never wake up again.

Lucifer closes his eyes, he was tired, it hurt and he doesn’t know how to leave and hide. “Lucifer?” Her voice surprised him, why hadn’t se run away or get her gun out to shoot the monster? “Lucifer, can you look at me?” Yes he could but he doesn’t want to. “Please, you are hurt and I need you to tell me what to do. I need to know how I can help you.” Was he hallucinating? Or did she really ask to help him? He couldn’t believe his ears, why would a human try to help the devil?”

“Why?” Lucifer asks without looking at her, his eyes wouldn’t focus anyway but he didn’t what to see the face of reaction. In the silence the sound of sirens appear and grows louder.

Chloe looks over her shoulder. Someone had called the police because of the shooting and they would be here soon. “Lucifer, can you hide your … wings again. The police will be here soon and I don’t know how to explain having the devil as my partner.”

This was the word Lucifer needed to wake up from his depression about losing everything. Chloe was close to him not touching probably because she feared to hurt him. He tries to hide his face just for her, she wants him and his secret safe, to his surprise it worked but the wings on his bag weren’t as for coming as the glimmer he uses to hide the ugly burned skin he was wearing. “The wings won´t do it.” Lucifer pressed out after trying. “Need to fix them first.” He bit into his lips to stop himself from crying out as he tried a last time. It hurt too much.

“Okay, stop I will find another solution.” She jumped up and Lucifer listens to her steps that walk around in the house. She came back only a minute later with a huge with bed sheet. “Sorry, couldn’t find something else but we can get you out of here without too many people seeing it.” She walks closer to him, slowly and always in his field of visions as if he was a cornered animal. He would have jumped at sudden movement from behind but he wouldn’t tell her that, she does everything right. As careful as possible she pushes the wings closer to his body. Yes, it hurts but her hands on his feathers was also smoothing and let him go through the pain. As the wings were as close to his body as they could manage, Chloe throws the bed sheet over the wings and his shoulders to hide them.

The wings were hidden and with Chloe´s help Lucifer was able to get up again. “We will take the car.” And without waiting for a comment on this idea she takes his hand and pulls him out of the house. The police siren came closer; they would be here any minute.

Chloe´s hand was like a lifeline, Lucifer could feel her pulse through his fingertips and it was a strong steady beat. She wasn’t afraid, she had everything under control and the devil trusted her. With one hand holding on to the detective, the other hand holds the bed sheet in place.

Her car was waiting for them and Lucifer could fit half-comfortable on the back seat. Chloe sits behind the wheel and together they drove back to Lux. Lucifer did his best to stay consciousness and alert but he feels his eyes closing for longer times.

* * *

Chloe hadn’t been surprised not at all. The face she had seen was just the last bit to make everything fall back into place. The magical surviving of a bullet storm and the sudden awaken on a roof top with the sound of wings and feathers in the background were a dead give away. The time she had needed to go back to the room she had found her partner and her ex was enough to think about it logical. As far as this was possible.

He was the devil, her partner and friend. He had never hurt her. He had protected her and Trixie more than one and most like more often then she is aware off. He saved her again just a minute ago and whatever will happen nothing would change between them. He was the devil and that was alright.

Lucifer had not such trust in her it appears. She could see it in his eyes. The face looked horrible and she couldn’t imagine the pain he must have felt. The wings that appeared were in no better condition, blood dropped to the ground and she knew they had to get away from here.

Now the devil was half-unconsciousness on her backseat and she thinks about a way to get him upstairs to his flat without someone else finding out. At least his face was back to normal, if they meet someone they could talk them out, somehow.

As they arrive at Lux was Lucifer not happy at all to be waken. He grumbles and would have stayed in the car if Chloe hadn’t assisted him. Outside she notice that her partner didn’t need someone who was carrying him, he could do this alone and was far too heavy with his wings for Chloe, what he need was her hand that lead him to the penthouse.

The elevator makes a sound as they arrive upstairs, Chloe like this sound and will always connect it with Lucifer and his home.

“What now?” She ask, not really hoping for a good answer. They had to get the blood and the bullets out of the wings.

“Bathroom?” Lucifer sounded unsure, something she wasn’t used to. She thinks about it and the bathroom wasn’t really the best place, they could get the bullets out here but for cleaning the feathers they need more space and water.

“Stay, we will take out the bullets and then you have to hop into the pool.” He looked at her as if she was the one that had suddenly wings. “They are big and dirty where else would you like them to clean.” Due to the lack of a better idea Lucifer sits on his piano chair while Chloe gets his first aid kit. She finds everything she needs to get the bullets out. Chloe started at the left wing, ignored Lucifer´s hissing and teeth crunching grows and works at the wings. She let the bullets she get out fall to the floor, they could clean up later and she feels a bit as hurry was ask, seen the devil in this weakening state. The skin had already started to heal and she had to cut open the wounds again to get the bullets out.

The last bullet was out and Chloe takes a deep breath, she had stopped counting somewhere in the forties. “Lucifer?” He needed a second before he could get up again but with her help they got to the pool. The water would be suffering and will have to get changed but what else can they do. Chloe helps her friend with his clothes and only in his boxer Lucifer enters the pool. The water gets imminently red around the wings. Without hesitation she gets rid of her trousers and shoes and follows him.

Lucifer sat on the pool ground, his wings opened as far as he could and Chloe uses the ridicules expansive shampoo, she had found in the bathroom. Careful not to hurt him or destroy the feathers further she squeezes little amounts of the shampoo in her hand and washes the wings, small areas at the time. As they had finished Lucifer was ready to collapse, not caring that he would drown in the pool. With a bit pulling and calling his name she gets him out, dries his body and they walk into the bedroom. She could manage to turn around before Lucifer was changing his pants. The fallen angel collapse onto his bed and was fast asleep before Chloe could ask him if he needed something.

Chloe watches Lucifer, his soft snoring and the up and down of his bag that showed her that he was still breathing. True to his words the wings were healing and the scratches on his skin were gone too. She would talk to him in the morning when he was feeling better. Chloe reaches out and caress trough the black curls that had appeared as all the hair products were washed away. She didn’t want to wake him but it felt right. Lucifer sub-consciousness lend into her hand. She smiled.

Her phone rings and she flinches away as if she had burned her hand. She answered fast and leaves the bedroom. It was Dan, who wanted her to get back to the station, they needed a few answers. Chloe had completely forgotten that she had called him from the roof and that everyone was worried or confused by the sudden (and very justified) death of their lieutenant. She promised to drive over and hang up.

Searching Lucifer´s penthouse for a piece of paper was easier said than done. But she managed to find one, left a not for him as a message on his phone that she placed next to him, so he wouldn’t worry about her absent. The devil would sleep and she didn’t need to worry about him. She needs answers for all of the question that her colleagues and friends will have.

Chloe leaves the penthouse behind, a resting devil in his bed with the promise to return soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this serie with a storys how the next season could go on. When ever I have an idea.


End file.
